Talk:Filmography
Would be nice if the following could be done # Add to side bar # Bullet points to all titles # Change the blue back ground to ???, perhaps Mystery machine blue, or all colours # Add outside links to ABC, CBS and the other networks as well as the games, # Get rid of the bold type in game section Scooby Doo! The Mystery Begins Trying to tell if this one is life action or cartoon format, its looking more like live action which is a different section than the driect-to-vidio-cartoon ones.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 20:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :It is Live action, it is a direct to vidieo, so a Live Action category is due - over to you GS :) [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :: Tried to read between the coding, and I am unsure if I can do the editing right now. Simple article with very little coding I am starting to understand but that one has a bit much coding to trying and find the needed information. Only way I can do it is to take a sandbox and edited bit by bit then moved back to the right page. I would be willing to take out a sandbox to work on bit by bit, let me know, please?--GinnyStar-STD MOT 20:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Okayyyy! Are we on a different subject? I thought we were discussing a category, and you were right we need a Category:LiveAction for live action movies.. despite that scooby is CGI :). where you talking about the code table, cos if you have the info I can edit it in - I'll have less time for a few days but can watch out for that one. Side note - I see wikipedia has updated The Mystery Begins - it's not out till 22nd???[[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 20:49, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Its the coding when you goto the page to edit its overloading my sight, hard to navagate like < front color='orange' < /font > without the space and using your coding from you username as a example.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 21:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Like the matrix green rain (code)! I hate it too, sometimes I skip stuff, to by pass it, and I miss things :( Anyway you can add a new category, needs no code [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 19:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I got now moved and set up rightGinnyStar-STD MOT 21:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Close, code for color block, and the titles are mixed. I will touch up, look at the diff via history and compare the two [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :::::::I tried my best. :OGinnyStar-STD MOT 18:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You'll get there [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 19:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Crossovers Section Maybe we could add a section in the Filmography for the crossover episodes? We already have sections for the TV shows, the movies (both direct to video and made for tv as well as theatrical), and even the non-canon specials like The Scooby-Doo Project and Night of the Living Doo. It could even look like the following: Crossover Episodes *Everyone Hyde! (1976) *What Now, Lowbrow? (1976) *The Wizard of Ooze (1976) *Bravo Dooby-Doo (1997) *Shaggy Busted (2002) *Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! (2011) *Scoobynatural (2018) Edward Zachary Sunrose (talk) 06:33, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Those Meddling Kids Since this featurette is included on the Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries (VHS), was aired during the 25-Hour Scooby-Doo marathon and is even listed in certain pages on the wiki, such as the Mystery Machine's page, shouldn't it also be included under the section for TV specials and telefilms, being along the same lines as The Scooby-Doo Project? Edward Zachary Sunrose (talk) 06:33, November 12, 2018 (UTC)